<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvey's First Christmas by ZDcookie_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637367">Harvey's First Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996'>ZDcookie_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buying Presents, Christmas Tree, Harvey causing chaos, Harvey's First Christmas, M/M, Wrapping, christmas 2019, decorations, meeting santa, spending time with family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The buildup to Harvey's first Christmas as well as spending Christmas Day with family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Snapshots of a Festive Period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Here is another installment to the series! I know Christmas has come and gone but as we're in lockdown again, I thought it would be nice to write about the festive season as I couldn't post before Christmas. Here is a multichapter so chapter 1 focuses on the lead up to Christmas as a setting of snapshots and then chapter 2 will focus on Christmas Day. Before anyone comments, I am aware that Max spent Christmas in the Netherlands for Christmas in 2019 (possibly 2020 too) but for the purpose of this story, it is set in Monaco. If anyone knows of any possible Christmas traditions that are celebrated in either Monaco or Netherlands, can you please leave them in the comments? As I live in the UK, I don't know about traditions in other countries and I'm asking because it would help with writing the next chapter! If I don't get any, it's fine, I can write without. Hope you all enjoy and stay safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max huffed as he finally got the tree into the living room. Charles smiled as he held Harvey, watching in amusement as Max fiddled around with the branches.</p><p>“You’re not very helpful.” Mumbled Max. </p><p>He wiped a hand across his forehead as he moved to stand next to Charles in order to admire the tree when he was finished.</p><p>“Well, if I let go of Harvey, he’ll try and knock the tree down.” Charles said.</p><p>Max shook his head as Harvey looked up at him. He tickled him and smiled as his son giggled.</p><p>“You’re a little trouble maker.” He murmured.</p><p>Harvey just looked at him with wide blue eyes and his dad stroked his cheek as he thought about how cute his son was. He knew that both Charles and himself were going to struggle with saying no to Harvey as he grew up but then again, they were struggling now. Charles looked over at the box that had the Christmas decorations in them. </p><p>“Do you want a hand putting the decorations on the tree?” He asked.</p><p>Max smiled.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Both Max and Charles kept an eye on Harvey as he played on his playmat whilst his parents decorated the tree. When they were finished, Charles picked up Harvey and moved him closer so he could see the ornaments. </p><p>“Do you like the decorations, Harvey? Are they pretty?” He cooed.</p><p>The baby looked at the tree with wide eyes and reached out for a bauble. He whimpered when Charles moved back to stop him from snatching anything. Max sighed as Charles eventually gave in gently took a bauble from the tree and held it out towards Harvey. The baby looked at it and his parents smiled at the sight. </p><p>Charles and Max knew that it was going to be difficult trying to keep Harvey away from the tree now that he was crawling. Later on, Harvey grew bored of the bauble and Max put it back on the tree when his son couldn’t see what he was doing. Charles was watching Harvey who was lying on his play mat again. He frowned as Max came into the living room, smiling and holding something behind his back. </p><p>"What are you hiding?" Asked Charles, curiously. </p><p>Max held up a twig of mistletoe and laughed as Charles rolled his eyes, playfully. </p><p>"Look what I found." Said Max, softly. </p><p>Charles shook his head fondly as Max grabbed his hand to haul him off the sofa. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as Max wrapped an arm around his waist. They gazed into each other's eyes before the gap closed between them. The couple were about to deepen the kiss when they heard a gurgle. They pulled away and looked down at their son who was crawling towards the tree. </p><p>"Harvey." Warned Max. </p><p>The baby ignored his dad as he continued to crawl. Max stepped away from Charles to lean down and pick up their son. Harvey whined and Charles laughed gently. </p><p>"Is daddy not letting you play?" Asked Charles, teasingly. </p><p>Harvey pouted and Max kissed his temple. </p><p>"The tree is there to be admired, H. We don't play with it." Insisted Max. </p><p>Harvey unhappily wriggled in Max's arms before the Dutchman reluctantly placed his son on the play mat. Charles wrapped his arms around Max again as they gazed down at their son. </p><p>"We'll have to move his play mat." Said Charles. </p><p>Max could only nod in agreement. </p><p>A couple of days later, Max and Charles took Harvey to see Santa. This was the little one’s first Christmas and they wanted to do everything to make it special. Charles was probably more excited about Harvey meeting Santa than his son was. He couldn’t stand still as they waited in line to see Santa. Max snorted as he held Harvey in his arms, letting the baby cuddle into his chest.</p><p>“Calm down, Charlie. It’s Harvey who is meeting Santa.” Jested Max.</p><p>Charles lightly punched Max’s arm.</p><p>“We’re still seeing him too, muppet.” </p><p>Max shook his head. </p><p>It wasn’t long before they were finally allowed to see Santa. Max tried to put Harvey on Santa’s knee but the baby began to cry as the man frightened him with his big white beard. Harvey calmed down when Max picked him up and cuddled him into his chest.</p><p>“Sorry, he’s not a big fan of strangers.” Apologised Charles.</p><p>The older man laughed and waved a hand as he gazed down at the baby who was now trying to grab onto his beard. </p><p>“What is his name?” </p><p>“Harvey?” Replied Max.</p><p>The man nodded and reached into the red sack that was sitting next to his seat. </p><p>“No one goes away empty handed. I hope you all have a nice Christmas and that Harvey is a good little baby who is very spoiled this year.” </p><p>Max scoffed.</p><p>“He’ll be very spoilt indeed.” He said, cheekily.</p><p>Charles took the gift and thanked him as they left the grotto. He had wanted to take a picture of Harvey on Santa’s knee but considering the baby had lasted less than five seconds, he didn’t want to attempt to do it again. They headed home and had to reluctantly refuse pictures from fans who saw that they were at the grotto. As much as Max and Charles hated refusing autographs or photos, they didn’t want photos of Harvey to go viral. They had already made pleas online that they didn’t want people to take photos of their son. If Harvey had been in the buggy, they might have thought about it but Max had carried the baby as they weren’t doing anything else. Both drivers were sure that someone would probably post something on social media but the less pictures they had, the better. Whilst they both posted pictures of their son, they didn’t post many as their son was just seven months so he wouldn’t have a say in what could be posted. That was why the couple didn’t like people posting pictures of Harvey.</p><p>Max and Charles spent most of December looking for Christmas gifts for their son. Whilst they wanted to buy toys and clothes, they wanted to buy practical things as well. At seven months, there wasn’t much Harvey could do. He had only recently learnt to crawl but he wasn’t walking yet. The two drivers didn’t want to buy things that Harvey wouldn’t use. They had suggested some ideas to their families like clothes but for when Harvey was older so he would actually have clothes when he was closer to turning one. </p><p>They spent a lot of time looking at things online so they didn’t have to go out and buy things. There was a part of them that knew they would have to take Harvey and they didn’t want to be pounced on by fans. Whilst they enjoyed spending time with their fans, some of them didn’t know when to stop. It was December and Christmas was fast approaching which was why Charles and Max wanted to spend the holiday period in a relaxed manner. </p><p>Max bought Harvey a baby walker as he knew it wouldn’t be long before his son learnt to walk. He rolled his eyes when Charles received a delivery and found that it was a little toy xylophone.</p><p>“As if we need more music in the house.” He teased.</p><p>Charles just stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before he went to hide the toy. </p><p>The couple were happy when they managed to get all of Harvey’s presents sorted and they had also ordered some family gifts online too. They knew that if they bought just Harvey’s presents, that they would buy everything else last minute and they wanted to try and be organised. The plan was to visit Max’s family on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but also see Charles’ family too as it would be Harvey’s first Christmas. </p><p>When it came to actually wrapping the presents, Max and Charles had different techniques. Max literally used all of the cellotape and Charles had to comment on the fact that no one would be able to open anything. He was also the best at measuring the paper. Everytime Charles begged him to wrap up his family’s presents, Max would roll his eyes and insist that it was his responsibility. Charles couldn’t be bothered to measure anything and he wrapped the presents like a five year old. It didn’t help that Harvey liked to get in the way but then again, Charles did insist on wrapping the presents whilst on the floor. </p><p>“Harvey, no.” </p><p>The baby had moved away from his play mat to investigate what his papa was doing. That meant either grabbing the wrapping paper or the gift. Charles was forced to pull the wrapping paper from his son’s mouth when he attempted to eat it. </p><p>“No, baby. That’s not for eating.” He told his son.</p><p>Harvey didn’t pay any attention to him as he rolled around on the wrapping paper. Eventually, Charles decided that he could only get the wrapping done if Harvey wasn’t in the room so he picked up his son and walked out of the living room. Max was busy preparing dinner when Charles came through with Harvey and put him in his high chair. He raised an eyebrow as Harvey wriggled around and bashed on the tray in front of him. </p><p>“Someone’s not happy.” Teased Max.</p><p>Charles shook his head and leaned down to kiss his son’s head.</p><p>“He was getting in the way of wrapping so he’s sitting here whilst I finish it off.” Said Charles.</p><p>He ran a hand over his son’s head before he left the kitchen and Max shook his head fondly as Harvey grumbled in his high chair.</p><p>“Is papa not letting you help?” He asked Harvey.</p><p>His son stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“It’s alright, H. You can help me later but right now we have to get dinner ready.” </p><p>He stroked his son’s cheek and smiled as the baby smiled back at him.</p><p>“See, no need to grumble.” </p><p>On Christmas Eve, Max and Charles took Harvey to Jos’ house to spend time with family. Max’s siblings were there as well as Sophie, Max’s mum. It was nice that she had been invited to Monaco as this was Harvey’s first Christmas so she wanted to be there to see him. Relations were also better between Jos and Sophie since Jos had apologised to Max and everyone was happy that they could spend time with one another during the festive period. Harvey was wearing a red Christmas jumper covered in gingerbread men. His grandparents cooed when they saw him and it wasn’t long before Sophie had her grandson in her arms. Charles smiled as Max played with his younger siblings. It was nice to spend time with Max’s family as Charles got on with them. He laughed when Sophie tried to take a picture of him holding Harvey whilst Max stood next to him holding Jason. Jason tried to grab Harvey’s toy lion but his nephew wasn’t having any of it and refused to share. It was nice for Charles to be included in the family photos as everyone was posting pictures on social media. He smiled at his phone as he gazed at the picture of him holding Harvey as Max wrapped his arms around him. He would cherish this photo and he was determined to get it printed. For now, he was happy to save it as his screensaver on his phone. He looked up when he heard a gurgle and he saw Max holding Harvey. He held out the phone for his son to see.</p><p>“Who’s that, H? Is that you with papa and daddy?” He asked, softly.</p><p>His son let out a small murmur and reached out for the phone. Charles smiled and tightened his grip on his mobile in case it fell to the floor.</p><p>They went back home that night as they wanted to wake up on Christmas morning to celebrate Harvey’s first Christmas as their little family. The couple gazed down at their baby after he was put in his crib to sleep. Max stood behind Charles as he wrapped his arms around him, letting the young Monegasque rest against his chest.</p><p>“I can’t believe it’s his first Christmas tomorrow.” Whispered Charles.</p><p>Max smiled and gently kissed Charles’ cheek.</p><p>“It’s going to be so special.” He murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Wish You a Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harvey celebrates his first Christmas with his parents and family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Hope you are all well! Here is the final chapter to my Harvey's first Christmas story! This is set on Christmas Day 2019 where Harvey spends the day with his parents and Charles' family as well as Max's family. I decided not to go with any traditions or anything as I have no clue what Christmas is like in either the Netherlands or Monaco. Also, apologies because I didn't go into detail when it comes to Harvey opening presents from Charles' side of the family. This is what happens when it takes you ages to actually continue the flow of a story when you keep pausing and then going back to it. Hope you all enjoy and please stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Charles woke up the next morning, it took him a moment to work out what day it was nevermind where he was. He turned slowly and smiled when he heard Max mumble in his sleep. Eventually, he was facing his boyfriend who had remained asleep at the movement. Charles raised a hand and stroked over Max’s cheek. He felt guilty when the Dutchman opened his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry.” He apologised.</p><p>Max shook his head as he sighed and pulled Charles closer so that he could cuddle into him.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Maxy.” Said Charles, softly.</p><p>Max smiled sleepily down at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Charlie.”</p><p>Charles giggled and leaned in to kiss Max. They kissed for a while until the sound of crying interrupted their moment and they pulled apart once it registered that Harvey was awake.</p><p>“Little prince ruining the moment.” Teased Max.</p><p>He laughed as Charles hit his chest and he sighed as he copied Charles who was getting out of bed to go and check on Harvey.</p><p>“Morning baby, it’s alright. We’re here.” Soothed Charles as he entered his son’s room.</p><p>Harvey was still crying and it wasn’t until Charles cradled him in his arms that the baby stopped crying. Max huffed as he walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Charles.</p><p>“Can you mind read or something, H? You interrupted papa and I.” Pouted Max.</p><p>Harvey giggled and Max rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Yes, because you’re so funny.” He said, sarcastically.</p><p>Charles kissed his son’s head.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Harvey.” He murmured.</p><p>His son let out a murmur as he buried his head into Charles’ neck. Max smiled and kissed his son’s head as well.</p><p>“Are you excited, H? You’re going to be so spoilt today.” He cooed.</p><p>Harvey squealed as Max tickled his foot as his parents laughed at him. </p><p>“Come on. Let’s go and get breakfast.” Said Charles, happily.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Harvey was sitting in his high chair eating scrambled eggs. He had been eating solid food now for the past month and he was becoming an expert in holding his spoon. His parents shook their heads at the state of the baby who was covered in egg. They carried on eating breakfast until they were all finished. Max lifted Harvey out of the high chair and grabbed a wet wipe to clean his son’s face and hands whilst Charles cleaned up the floor and high chair. The baby scrunched his face up as he tried to avoid the wet wipe. Max just chuckled at him before he eventually binned the wipe and took his son through to the living room. Charles came through the living room and nearly squealed with excitement at the thought of his son opening his presents. Max shook his head fondly as he sat down on the sofa with Harvey in his lap. Charles rushed over to the tree to turn on the lights. All of the presents and gift bags had been placed under the tree so Charles grabbed a bag and walked over to the sofa to sit down beside his boyfriend. </p><p>“These presents are to Harvey from us.” Said Charles.</p><p>The bag was placed on the floor by the table and Charles reached into it before handing the first present to his son. Max helped the baby open the gift and ignored his son who whined as he was clearly determined to open it himself even at seven months. The gift was an elf onesie with a hat to go with it. Max smiled as he held it up.</p><p>“Isn’t this cute, do you want to wear this today, Harvey?” He asked his son.</p><p>The baby was too busy shoving the paper into his mouth and Charles sighed as he tried to remove it. Max chuckled and folded up the onesie before he put it on the table. The next present was a series of books that Charles had wrapped together because he couldn’t be bothered to wrap them all individually. One book was in Dutch whilst the other was written in French. </p><p>“You’ll be a Dutch expert in no time, H. You’ll probably be better than your papa.” Said Max, cheekily.</p><p>He laughed when Charles slapped his arm. </p><p>Harvey smiled when he saw that one of the books had Simba on the front cover. The baby was a massive lion king fan and he was only seven months old. He lifted a hand to put the book as Max held it in front of him.</p><p>“Is that Simba, baby? Do you like Simba?” Cooed Charles.</p><p>Harvey giggled and Charles stroked his cheek. Charles then held up the other book and showed it to his son.</p><p>“You can learn about the different animals and their sounds.” Said Charles.</p><p>The book was titled ‘Dear Zoo’ and it had pictures on the right hand side of animals for babies and toddlers to press so they could hear the noises that the animals made. Max pressed the button that had the picture of a lion and Harvey giggled when there was a roar from the book. The Dutchman then pressed the picture of the monkey and Harvey frowned at the noise. His parents laughed.</p><p>“As long as you don’t go making noises like that, bub, because you’re our little monkey.” Said Max, softly.</p><p>He kissed his son’s head and put the books down on the table before Charles handed him a gift mainly because it was too heavy for Harvey to hold on his own. It was a toy xylophone that Charles had bought online. Harvey gazed at the toy.</p><p>“We can make our own little band, bubba.” Said Charles, excitedly.</p><p>Max raised an eyebrow and kept quiet. He moved the toy onto the table and Harvey whined. </p><p>“It’s alright, Harvey. You’ll have plenty of time to play with it.” Charles assured his son.</p><p>He moved towards the tree again and picked up a box that had been carefully wrapped but was too big to put in Harvey’s bag. </p><p>“Check this one out, Harvey.” Said Charles.</p><p>He held the box on his lap and ripped a piece of the wrapping paper to encourage his son to open it. The baby slowly pulled at the wrapping paper and looked at the box with wide eyes. It was a baby walker which was still its box which was why it was so big. </p><p>“I can’t believe he’s going to be walking soon.” Murmured Charles.</p><p>“Shush.” Said Max, teasingly.</p><p>Charles pouted at him and Max shook his head. </p><p>“Why don’t you grab Lewis’ present? I really want to see what it is.” Suggested Max.</p><p>Charles quickly stopped pouting and moved the box to the floor before he grabbed the present that had been sent by Lewis weeks ago. Like the previous present, it was heavy and Charles frowned as he didn’t know what to do with it. He decided to put it on the floor and unwrap it himself. Max and Charles both gasped when they realised what it was. It was a toy car with a remote control that Harvey could actually sit in.</p><p>“No way!” Said Max in awe.</p><p>“This is amazing!” Exclaimed Charles.</p><p>“How do you like that, H? That beats a buggy anyday, huh?” Asked Max.</p><p>His son just stared at the car and Charles laughed as it was obvious that he clearly wasn’t bothered and in fact himself and Max were more excited about it. </p><p>“We can take it out for a spin tomorrow or something.” Suggested Charles. </p><p>He moved the car so that it was sitting in front of the one seater chair out of the way. He picked up a bag that was from Andrea, his coach. It was of no surprise to either Max or Charles that the presents were all for Harvey and were all Ferrari related. There was a red Ferrari fleece, a Ferrari beanie and Ferrari t-shirt. Charles rolled his eyes fondly whilst Max was plotting to hide the clothing from his son in future. </p><p>The couple let their son open a couple of presents that had been gifted by their neighbours. They insisted that Harvey didn’t need anything but they were very grateful. The couple had decided not to spoil their son too much in terms of presents seeing as Harvey would also be getting presents from friends and family. Drivers from the grid had either visited or sent presents over for Harvey. </p><p>Max and Charles also took turns exchanging presents. They had been forced to practically order or buy presents at the last minute once the season was over as they had very little time beforehand to prepare. Both of them had bought personalised phone covers for each other. Whilst Max’s photos were mostly of Charles and Harvey, Charles’ phone cover was covered in photos of his family. The young Monegasque had bought his boyfriend a watch and trainers as well. Max had given Charles a signed basketball top from Monaco’s basketball team. He had also given his boyfriend some new bandanas as a joke as well as a new jacket. The Dutchman kissed Charles’ cheek as he smiled at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Charlie. You know that all I wanted was to spend the day with you and Harvey but these gifts are special too.” He said, gratefully. </p><p>Charles smiled at Max and leaned in to kiss him. They forgot about Harvey for a moment until he made his presence known by squealing in Max’s lap. The couple pulled away and sighed as Charles stroked over his son’s cheek.</p><p>“Yes, we’re still here.” Said Charles, softly.</p><p>Max snorted. Charles then stood up and reached for the elf onesie that he and Max had bought for Harvey as he leaned down to pick up his son. Max frowned at him.</p><p>“We need to get ready for the day.” Said Charles.</p><p>Max was getting ready in the bedroom and smiled when Charles came in carrying Harvey who was wearing his elf onesie.</p><p>“You look so cute, Harvey.” Cooed Max.</p><p>He held his arms out and Charles gently passed him over. </p><p>“He doesn’t like the hat so good luck trying to get it on, maybe you’ll have better luck.” Sighed Charles. </p><p>He put the hat on the bed and then got ready as Max attempted to put it on his son’s head. </p><p>It wasn’t long before the couple were on their way to Jos’ house as the plan was to have their Christmas meal with Jos and the family before they left to visit Charles’ family. Charles couldn’t believe that they were actually going to be eating in Jos’ house knowing that he had only just come back into their lives not that long ago. He didn’t mind and he knew that Harvey deserved to have his grandfather in the picture if the older man was making an effort. </p><p>Charles and Max were both holding onto gift bags whilst Max was holding Harvey as well. After a tough moment of ringing the doorbell, thankfully Sandy came to greet them. They were soon bombarded with Max’s siblings and parents before Jos took charge and insisted that the couple had to get in before their arms dropped. Everyone was soon exchanging Christmas wishes and hugging one another. Sophie took Harvey into her arms and sure enough, Victoria, Blue and Sandy were cooing at the youngest member of the family. Jason was pouting in his dad’s arms and Max laughed as he recognised the look on his own son’s face.</p><p>“Aww, are you not getting the attention, Jason?” He murmured.</p><p>He stroked his little brother’s cheek and the little one smiled at him. </p><p>Most of the family sat in the living room as Sandy, Jos and Tom prepared their meal. Max had Jason on his lap as he sat beside Victoria and Charles whilst Harvey was cuddling into Sophie as she sat on the other sofa. Blue was showing Max all of her presents and it brought back memories for both Charles and Max of showing off their presents when they were younger. </p><p>When the meal was ready, the family just about managed to fit around the dinner table. Charles kept his eye on Harvey who was feeding himself whilst Sandy was keeping her eye on Jason too. Everyone enjoyed their meal and they were all full that they could only just manage desert although both Charles and Max politely declined any more food. </p><p>It wasn’t long before they were all sitting in the living room awaiting presents whilst the dishes were abandoned in the kitchen. </p><p>Charles, Max and Harvey took up one sofa whilst Jos, Sandy and the kids took up the sofa across from them as Sophie, Victoria and Tom all sat on the remaining sofa. They all passed around various presents and gift bags which had all been previously sitting under the tree. </p><p>Max and Charles let Harvey open his presents first before they opened theirs. Jos and Sophie would look over occasionally to see if Harvey liked his presents. Sophie had bought different clothes for Harvey. They included smart checked shirts, jeans and also pajamas that were covered in animals from the Lion King. Charles and Max had tears in their eyes when Harvey opened the present that contained a Christmas bauble. The whole bauble was white and it had Santa in the middle surrounded with presents featuring the words, ‘my first Christmas, Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen 2019.’ </p><p>“Mum, this is so nice.” Said Max, softly. </p><p>Sophie smiled kindly at her boys and held back a laugh as Harvey tried to hold onto the bauble but Charles pulled it out of his son’s grip in case he dropped it. The final present was a snow globe and the family smiled as they watched Harvey’s reaction. There was a white teddy bear sitting in the middle of the globe with a red bow around its neck. Harvey frowned at the globe until Charles tipped it over so the snow would fall. The baby was totally enchanted by the globe and Max smiled at his mum. </p><p>Harvey was then given the presents that Jos had bought him. He had apologised that he didn’t have much to give to his grandson but Max waved him off, insisting that it was the thought that counted and that Harvey would be spoilt anyway. Jos had bought white trainers to which Max and Charles shared a look knowing not only that they were very expensive but that they were going to have a battle with their son when he was old enough to walk around. Harvey still wasn’t a fan of shoes. Charles had managed to force a pair of black vans onto Harvey’s feet before they left the apartment but they were removed the moment they entered Jos’ house before Harvey could have a tantrum. The final two presents were cuddly toy figures of Timon and Pumba from The Lion King. Max smiled as Harvey clutched onto both toys. His dad had asked him for advice on what to buy for Harvey and Max had suggested something from The Lion King. Harvey didn’t actually need any more toys but Max knew his dad was trying to make an effort. He was beginning to think that one of these toys would perhaps replace his favourite lion toy as it was currently sitting on the sofa. There was also the fact that Harvey was now refusing to take the other presents that were being offered to him because he didn’t want to let go of his new toys.</p><p>“I’m not offended by this, Harvey but it’s a good thing that you’re cute otherwise I would be having words with you.” Teased Victoria.</p><p>Charles laughed at her because it was her presents that Harvey was refusing to open. After an initial struggle, Harvey let go of the toys and allowed Max to pass over a present. Charles and Max shook their heads as Harvey opened up a toy teddy bear which looked so fluffy that they knew their son probably wouldn’t want to put it down either. Thankfully, Harvey took the present that his dad held out to him and he managed to unwrap the present to reveal a blanket with lions all over it. He gurgled at the lions and patted the blanket. </p><p>“Do you like the blanket, H?” Asked Charles, curiously.</p><p>His son didn’t answer but he clutched at it and bounced around Charles’ lap. Max chuckled as he stroked over the soft material. He frowned when he passed over the next present to his son which looked like a book and was quite heavy. It wasn’t until Harvey removed the wrapping paper that he realised he was right. He laughed as he noticed that it was a book containing the flags from every country in the world. Charles frowned as he stared down at the book and Max knew he needed to explain what was going on. </p><p>“I used to have a world map on my bedroom wall growing up that had all the capital cities and flags of every country. Vic and I used to have a bit of a competition on who could guess where a country was.” Max told his boyfriend.</p><p>Charles nodded in understanding and Victoria laughed.</p><p>“Harvey will be a geography expert in no time.” Insisted Victoria. </p><p>Max laughed whilst Charles gazed at his son who had no clue on what was going on. </p><p>Charles and Max were then able to open their own presents. Most of the gifts were for the couple rather than just individual presents. Sophie had made up a photo album that featured photographs from both sides of the family as well as pictures of the couple and of Harvey. Jos and Sandy had made up a hamper for the couple that included some healthy snacks, wine and a few snacks. He had also bought a personalised cushion that had a photo of the couple and Harvey. Max smiled as he admired the cushion.</p><p>“This is going on our sofa beside my cushion.” He said, happily.</p><p>He was referring to the personalised cushion he had received from Alex at the end of the season that had his own face on it. </p><p>Victoria and Tom had bought individual gifts for Max and Charles. Max was given a couple of boxes containing red bull whilst Charles received a few chocolate bars. </p><p>As Charles cuddled Harvey, he looked around the room and smiled. The room was covered in scrunched up pieces of wrapping paper as well as gifts that were lying all over the room. </p><p>Max and Charles had bought plenty of toys for both Jason and Blue. Most of Jason’s toys were ones that he could chew on whilst Blue’s presents were mostly pink. The couple had given Victoria some new jewelry whilst Tom received new trainers. Sophie and Jos were both given a canvas featuring Harvey, Charles and Max. The photograph had been taken by Charles’ mum when they had come home from Spa. </p><p>Sadly, the two drivers and Harvey were packing all the presents away so they could go and see Charles’ family. Blue wasn’t happy about her brother leaving but Max explained that they would see each other before the New Year. Jos, Sandy and Sophie were slightly disappointed to see them leaving even though this had been planned. They knew that Charles’ family would want to see Harvey as it was his first Christmas. It was especially difficult for Jos to see his son and grandson leave as he was trying to make up for lost time. Thankfully, his son and family were in Monaco so it wasn’t as if they were far away and Jos promised himself that he would make more of an effort to spend time with his son and grandson for his children’s sake too. Everyone was soon exchanging hugs and kisses, thanking one another for the gifts. Charles and Max thanked everyone for their own presents as well as Harvey’s. They also thanked Jos for preparing such a lovely meal. Jos and Sandy smiled as they waved the young family away before they went back inside to join the kids in playing with their presents. </p><p>Charles and Max made a quick stop at their apartment to drop off all the presents they had received before they grabbed the gift bags that were for Charles’ family. </p><p>Pascale greeted them at the door and wished them all a Merry Christmas before she took Harvey out of her son’s arms and kissed him happily on the cheek, smiling as he squealed.</p><p>“Mum, you’ve told me off for not having manners.” Teased Charles. </p><p>He patted a finger at his cheek and Pascale tutted before she kissed him on the cheek and then kissed Max’s cheek and apologised to the Dutchman.</p><p>“Oh, I see it’s just Max who is getting an apology.” Said Charles, cheekily.</p><p>Max held back a laugh as Pascale hit her son’s arm. Charles glared at his boyfriend as his mum moved towards the living room and the couple just sighed and followed her. Before they even stepped into the living room, they could tell that Charles’ cousins were there due to the volume of noise that was slowly increasing. Pascale cleared her throat as she stood in the doorway holding Harvey. </p><p>“Look who’s finally here.” She said.</p><p>Charles’ two cousins immediately came over and where busying talking to Charles as well as trying to make Harvey laugh. </p><p>“Boys, calm down.” Teased Thierry.</p><p>Charles and Max put the gift bags on the floor and were soon pulled in for hugs by different family members. They laughed at Harvey who was whining in Pascale’s arms as she sat down on the sofa.</p><p>“You’ll need to take off his shoes, mum. He hates wearing them.” Said Charles.</p><p>Harvey calmed down when his grandmother took his shoes off and he cuddled into her. Max shook his head fondly. </p><p>“Boys, do you want to give Harvey his presents?” Asked Stephanie. </p><p>The two young boys raced out of the room and grabbed the bag which was filled with presents for the baby. Charles and Max sat down on the sofa alongside Pascale whilst Thierry and Stephanie were sitting on the other sofa. Arthur had won the fight of sitting on the small one seater in the corner of the room which meant Lorenzo was forced to sit on the arm of the chair. Charles’ cousins helped Harvey open his presents which were mainly toys and presents. Charles shook his head at his uncle and thanked him gratefully for the gifts. Everyone was then passing various presents around the room. Pascale left her own presents to the side in order to help Harvey open his. She had bought him a snow suit in case Charles and Max decided to go somewhere for their holidays like Italy and possibly teach Harvey to ski. There were also Disney films including Robin Hood, Pinnochio and 101 Dalmations. Charles and Max frowned when Harvey opened up a present that contained a toy giraffe but it was in the shape of a ring. Pascale laughed at them. </p><p>“It’s a teething ring for when Harvey’s little teeth begin to come in.” She explained to them.</p><p>She kissed the side of Harvey’s head and chuckled softly as her grandson immediately put the toy in his mouth.</p><p>“Thanks, mum.” Said Charles, sarcastically.</p><p>He didn’t really want to be reminded that Harvey was growing up and he was definitely not looking forward to dealing with a crying baby in the future as he was aware that teething was painful for babies. </p><p>Harvey’s final gift was a pair of racing boots. </p><p>“Arthur and I went together and bought them for Harvey.” Said Lorenzo.</p><p>Charles smiled at Max who sighed at the fact that the boots were red and had the Ferrari logo on the side. They didn’t really want to mention to Charles’ brothers that they weren’t all that bothered about getting their son into racing as they knew how dangerous racing was. It was the thought that counted and they thanked everyone for Harvey’s gifts. </p><p>Charles’ cousins were soon babbling with excitement about their gifts and were showing them off to Max and Charles much like Max’s sister had done earlier. It took awhile for everyone to calm down over the excitement of opening up presents but Charles’ cousins were content to sit and play their games they had been given. Harvey began to whine and wriggle around in Pascale’s arms and she tried to shush him gently.</p><p>“He’s overdue his nap, he’s probably tired.” Said Charles.</p><p>Max held out his arms and Pascale handed her grandson over to the Dutchman. Charles smiled at the sight of Max cuddling Harvey into his chest as their son’s eyes began to droop.</p><p>“Max is the cuddle expert. Harvey loves to cuddle into Max.” Teased Charles.</p><p>His boyfriend rolled his eyes and rubbed a hand over his son’s back as Harvey let out a little yawn. He kissed Harvey’s temple as the baby fell asleep. </p><p>Thierry and Stephanie weren’t surprised when Arthur gave into his cousins and they found themselves in his room playing on the simulator as they grew bored of having to be quiet in order to not disturb Harvey. They lasted an hour or so until Pascale told them off for playing games when it was Christmas. Thankfully, Harvey woke up so the family settled on watching a movie. </p><p>Charles smiled as he cuddled into Max’s side whilst Harvey rested against his chest, content to sit in his papa’s lap and watch a Disney movie. </p><p>Harvey’s first Christmas had been special and as predicted, he had been well and truly spoilt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>